


Errvaozh

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Flying Sex, M/M, PWP, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen





	Errvaozh

"I still disapprove of this--whatever it is, exactly," Batman grumbled as Superman lowered the Javelin through the atmosphere.

Superman grinned and re-calibrated the controls.  " _This_ is your birthday present."

"I didn't need a vacation."  Batman sounded slightly sulky.

"I hate to be contrary," Superman said cheerfully, "But the League disagreed with that assessment enough to loan me the Javelin and cover both of us for monitor duty for three days.  Dick, Tim, and Barbara all disagreed enough to offer to cover Gotham for you.  And Alfred disagreed enough to insist you go."

Batman grimaced as if at an unpleasant memory.  "He was rather insistent."  Alfred had definitely been the last straw.  Batman could have shrugged off the combined might of the Justice League and his extended family, but when Alfred had weighed in the matter was settled.  He sighed, trying to relax his shoulders.  "Have I really been that bad recently?"

"You've been...how best to say it...completely unbearable, Bruce."  Clark's tone was light enough to remove the sting, but serious enough to make his point.  He reached out and covered Batman's black-clad hand with his own, squeezing slightly.  "You needed a chance to blow off some tension, and when G.L. mentioned this spot in passing a few weeks ago I thought it might be just the thing."

Bruce peered out at the landscape, seeing no sign of habitation.  "What is this place?"

"Planetoid XG-129908-D, according to the Corps," said Superman.  "A very small and negligible, totally uninhabited ball of rock."

"Well, the totally uninhabited part sounds nice," Batman noted gloomily.  "A world free of crime."

"At least until we land, as I intend to soon commit a few crimes of passion," Superman said with something close to a leer.  Batman stared at him--he still wasn't quite adjusted to the fact that the upright and moral Man of Steel was so inventively lecherous behind closed doors.

There was a soft _thump_ as the Javelin came to a gentle stop on the planetoid's surface.  The door swung open to reveal a landscape of stark beauty.  Grassy plains spread away in all directions, broken in the near distance by high cliffs of almost pure white rock.  The grass itself was a green too bright to be natural on earth, rolling away in brilliant jade ripples, studded with tiny cream-colored flowers.  Far off on the horizon was a faint smudge of smoke from a cone-shaped mountain, purple in the distance.

The whole landscape was bathed in a light which seemed subtly _off_ to Bruce.  Looking up, he realized that the sun was paler than yellow, almost white, with an odd, faintly purple tint.  He felt a prickle of energy along his skin, a not-unpleasant tingle, and looked questioningly at Superman.

Kal's smile still had a touch of leer in it.  "Harmless to humans, Stewart checked it.  The sun's electromagnetic signature, combined with some random anomalies in the gravitational field of the planetoid, produce the effect."

Batman flexed a hand, feeling the whisper of power along his skin, a murmuring ripple along his nerves.  "What effect, Kal?"  The violet-tinged light seemed to be pouring into him, filling him with energy and a restless desire for...something, something just out of reach...

Superman lifted lightly into the air, moving away from Bruce.  "You'll see," he said with a grin.

Frustrated with the evasion, Bruce reached out to grab at the fluttering red cape, knowing Kal was already too far away--and felt his feet leave the ground as easily as walking, felt gravity submit to him, until he was next to Superman.  In midair.

Clark's grin widened at the look on Batman's face.  "Apparently this planetoid gives both Kryptonians and Terrans powers.  Congratulations, here you're Super-Batman."

Bruce stared down at the vivid green land below his feet, then back up at Superman.  He knew he must be gaping.  Shock combined with the effects of the alien sunlight to set his pulse racing.  He took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to distract himself from the power resonating in his blood and bones, begging for release, distract himself for just a moment longer from Kal's knowing and inviting smile.  "An interesting effect," he noted as blandly as he could.  He closed his eyes as the world seemed to slowly unfold around him.  "I can hear your heartbeat," he whispered.

He heard Kal's heart leap in response to his words.  The whole world seemed to be rustling in the wind, the scent of the tiny white flowers like jasmine and musk, the scent of Kal's skin like perfume, myrrh, like nothing but himself...  He took a long, deep breath.  "Jesus, Kal.  What--what do I do now?"  The power hummed on his skin like velvet, coiling around his body, caressing him everywhere, and the arousal he'd been trying not to acknowledge suddenly became impossible to ignore.

Kal wet his lips, the tiny sound a lick of flame along Bruce's new senses.  "Catch me," he whispered, and was gone.

Bruce was after him without even thinking about it, his body responding effortlessly to his needs, his needs...  The world wavered around him as he caught up to Kal, passed him, stopped in front of him so the red-and-blue blur tumbled into him.  Kal's hands on his shoulders, Kal's hips against his, and the world went spinning crazily as they caught each other and were caught, sapphire sky and emerald land alternating almost too fast to be processed. 

Kal's laughing eyes closed as Bruce captured his mouth, their passion spinning as out of control as their bodies, careening through the sky like twin comets.  Their capes roared like black and red flame, the world wheeling around them.  Kal broke away to dart into the sky, and Bruce came after him, catching the red cape, pulling him back into his arms.  Kal struggled against the embrace, laughing, trying to break free and failing, and the sight of Kal helpless in his grip made lust leap inside Bruce in ways he had rarely allowed himself to imagine.

He let go of his lover long enough to tug down the shining tights, just enough to get his hand around Kal's cock, and Kal groaned at the touch and flung them both into a dizzying arc through the sky, thrusting into Bruce's hand as the world curved below them.  "You'd better have...brought the lube," Kal gasped as they leveled back out, skimming in the air together like birds, limbs tangling, Kal's hands tugging at Bruce's pants in turn. 

He gasped again, back arching at a motion from his lover.

"A utility belt and superspeed are a deadly combination," Bruce noted smugly, but the lust in Kal's eyes burned both laughter and words from him. 

He meant to go slowly, to savor the moment, but the energy in him was fierce and demanding, insistent.  Kal laughed almost imperiously, hair wild in the wind, and pulled him close with no formalities, a clash of bodies that ended with Bruce buried inside his lover.  Passion and power made his nerves incandescent, heightened senses feeling every subtle shift of silk around him, each ripple of reaction a new kind of ecstasy.

Wind and sky around them, rapture within them, nothing but glory between them, they grappled like angels through the air.

Bruce felt his climax build in him with an anticipation so exquisite as to be almost agonizing.  At the very top of a sweeping arc he saw Kal's face shift, arching against him, his hands grasping wildly at the air.  Bruce felt the power in him tense to the point of no return and beyond, and they both fell into climax together as they fell from the sky locked together, uncaring of anything around them.

The impact was dramatic:  they crashed into one of the snowy-white cliffs, which turned out to be some kind of chalk.  A massive plume of iridescent white powder lifted around them, the ground trembling and reverberating with aftershock. 

They hardly noticed.

Eventually Bruce raised himself up enough to shake himself off;  white dust flew everywhere.  Kal was still flat on his back at the bottom of what appeared to be a newly-formed crater.  He smiled up at Bruce.

"I never thought I'd have the chance to ask you this in earnest, but...did the earth move for you?"

Bruce reached out to dust off his lover's dark hair, shaking his head.  "That's a long way to travel just to get the chance to make that joke."

Kal's bright blue eyes blinked sleepily at him.  There was shimmering dust caught in his eyelashes.  "That was fun."

Bruce lifted himself in the air again, enjoying the feel of the planetoid's magnetic field caressing his body.  "I think I saw a little lake over to the east.  Shall we go wash some of this dust off?"

A wicked grin and a shimmer of movement, and Kal lifted into the air beside him, gloriously nude.  "What?"  he laughed at Bruce's scandalized look.  "Planetoid XG-129908-D is entirely uninhabited.  It's all ours, Bruce."  He slipped, floating, into Bruce's arms and kissed him, twining his naked body around Bruce's black-clad form until it was completely impossible for Bruce to stay clothed anymore. 

"It needs a better name," Bruce noted as he stripped off the last off the armor.  "Planetoid XG-129908-D is not very euphonious."

"We'll think of something," Kal said as he lifted into the air again.  "I was thinking maybe...Clarkadia?  Kentopia?"  He dodged his lover as Bruce launched into the sky at him, mock-growling, and then they were both soaring again, lazily making their way toward the lake.   Kal ran his hands lightly along Bruce's body as they flew together, making dipping passes to kiss Bruce's nape and calves and toes.  The wind in Bruce's face was like wine, and he could already feel the intoxicating build of power along and within his body again.  He would be drunk on ecstasy if he stayed here long, he thought hazily as Kal's body pressed against his lightly for an instant, sending ripples of desire through him.  Was it like this for Kal all the time on Earth?

When they reached the lake, Kal skimmed across the surface, one foot touching down light as a ballerina's to send graceful sprays of clear water into the air.  Bruce arrowed down to grab him in mid-pirouette and duck him into the water, leaving both of them soaked and sputtering.  Bruce was treading water and gasping when Kal suddenly grabbed his foot from below and yanked him under;  Bruce felt a moment's panic as the light of the surface fell away, then realized he didn't need to breathe.  And a good thing too, since Kal apparently intended to kiss him for ten minutes or so, the watery light around them making everything dim and dreamy. 

Kal's hair floated in languid waves around his face, and Bruce let himself drown in bliss for a while, feeling the current of the water combining with the current of power along his bare body.  Then he slipped away and soared upward to break the surface of the water, Kal close beside him shaking himself like a Laborador.  Spray arced from his dark hair and Bruce could see each drop with a sharp, almost preternatural clarity, bright and perfect.  Power thrummed in his veins and filled his heart again, and he whispered, "Your turn."

Kal looked puzzled.  "My turn?"

"Catch me."  He was gone, feeling the heat of Kal's pursuit right behind him, breaking into evasive maneuvers that left him catching fragments of his lover's laughter.  He soared, faster and still faster, feeling the heat of motion caressing his body, making his way toward the smoking mountain on the horizon.

He paused at the lip of the volcano, expecting an assault of suphur, but the air smelled merely of impossible heat, metallic and bright.  He turned to look back at Kal staring at him, then stepped backward into the volcano.

Heat enfolded him, heat that could burn a man to ash and less than ash, stroking his body like gentle fingers.  He moved slowly into the heart of the furnace, euphoria burning away all doubt, to hover just above the lake of magma.  Near the edge of pool of fire he could see Kal, eyes wide, figure rippling in the heat.  A shudder shook the surface of the sea of molten rock, and a plume of lava lifted around him, spraying his body with incandescent heat.  He could feel his hair lifting in the wind, feel the liquid flame twining around him, and he smiled at Kal.  Beckoned.

He saw Kal's lips move, and only his new-heightened hearing could have heard his whisper over the roar of the volcano:  "Angel.  Angel of flame." 

Kal met him in the air and there was nothing but fire.

 **: : :**

The door of the Javelin settled onto the viridian turf with a soft sigh.  Kal felt himself involuntarily echo the sound himself.  He looked over at Bruce.  "I suppose you'll be anxious to finally get back to Gotham."

Bruce was still staring out over the rolling hills, at the smudge of smoke on the horizon.  "Eh?"  He pulled his attention to Kal.  "Oh yes, of course.  The sooner the better."  He closed his eyes as a breeze rippled the grass, the scent of jasmine washing over the two of them, and sighed slightly.  "I suppose you'll insist on dragging me back here every now and then."

"Most likely," said Kal, smiling.  Then he frowned.  "We never did come up with a name for it."

Bruce opened his eyes again.  "I've been thinking about it."

"You have?"

A nod.  "Would you mind if we named it something in Kryptonian?"

Kal looked out over the lush green fields, the pristine white chalk cliffs rising above them.  He cleared his throat.  "I think that's a...nice gesture.  What did you have in mind?"

Bruce's eyes were blue as distant smoke.  "I'd like to name it Errvaozh."

"Errvaozh," Kal repeated, tasting the word in his mouth like salt and honey.  __

_Joyous Harmony_. 

"It's a good name," Kal whispered.

"Yes," Bruce said, and pulled him close for a last, long kiss.


End file.
